


High Standards

by ICherryPop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot of stuff happens xd, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Christophe being a little bitch, Cliche af, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, English is not my first language lmao, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Probably a lot of grammatic errors, Sorry <3, but he is a good friend, happy crying, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICherryPop/pseuds/ICherryPop
Summary: Viktor hates blind dates, but hey, who knows ,maybe he can meet the love of his life?[Or where Viktor is blessed by Yuuri's existence]





	High Standards

Hello.

My name is Viktor Nikiforov, a normal (and really handsome) 28 years old russian guy.

Right now, I'm waiting for my blind date at a small cafe. The funny thing about this, is that I **HATE** blind dates.

You may be wondering why I am here, to be honest, I'm asking the same thing.

Everything started this morning...

* * *

  


"Viktor!~ Mon cheri, come here please"

That dude, is Christophe Giacometti, my roomate and best friend.

Well, he was suppoused to be.

"What do you want now? For the last time, i'm not going to wax your back again" That was a horrible experien've  
0 outta 10 Would never do again

"No, no, sweetie, recently, I noticed something..." Chris looked at me, a brow raised.

That is never a good thing.

"What did you notice now?" I asked suspiciously, Chris can be dangerous when he thinks.

"You see... your love life is super dead, so... I wanted to do something"

Oh shit.

Last time Chris organized a date for me, it ended up awfully. The guy was married, and somehow the husband found out, and he slapped my pretty face. It was not my fault! I would never date a married man! But motherfudgin Chris thought it would be nice.

Asshole.

"Thanks you, but no thanks you" I tried to leave the room as fast as I could, but this little shit didn't let me go, the bitch tackled me, so we both fell to the ground.

"Vitya! I promise it won't be like last time. There is this friend, who has a friend who is also single and looking for somebody to love, he's perfect for you!" Chris whined like the little shit he is.

"Chris, no, forget it. I accepted my love life death, there is nobody who meets my high standards. So I'm going to die alone, maybe with more poodles, what do you think Makka?"

My cute little treasure barked excitedly as a response at this great idea.

"C'mon, even little Yuri has a boyfriend"

"He HAS A WHAT?!" That was totally unexpected, Yuri is like my little brother, and as a big brother, I'm really concerned, he is just 15!

Kids these days...

"Whoopsie, I wasn't supposed to say that! Whatever, pleaaaaase, go on a date, I promise this will be the last one, and then you can give up on love or whatever." Chris got off of me and kneeled next to my beautiful body.

"Ok, but this is my last blind date ever, deal?" I stretched out my hands, and Chris happily shook it.

"Deal my dear friend! So, he's Japanese..."

* * *

  


So here I am, waiting for this uh... what was his name? Yoongi? Yuuki? Oh right, Yuuri, as you can see, my memory sucks.

Chris said this boy is shorter than me, he is 24 years old, his hair is black, has brown eyes and he wears blue rimmed glasses.

As I said , I have very high standards, I think nobody can fullfil my expectations. So I doubt this Yuuri will be the exception.

It's been 10 minutes, and this boy hasn't arrived yet. Maybe he got nervous an decided not to come. Well, what can I do? I guess I will just leave and-

"Excuse me, a-are you Viktor?" a super soft and sweet voice suddenly speaks to me.

And God bless, there is a super cute boy standing in front of me, blushing and staring. He has black hair (check), brown eyes (Check!) and he was wearing blue rimmed glasses  (GOD BLESS, CHECK!)

This is definitely Yuuri.

What Chris did not mention, was that this boy was a literal angel and he was also super thick, like, how is even possible for a men to have such ass and thighs?!

Calm the fuck down Nikiforov, remember, you have standards. Very high standards.

"Why yes, and you must be Yuuri, nice to meet you" I grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it, making Yuuri blush even more.

"S-Sorry I'm late... I got lost on my way here" then he frickin smiles at me, and oh god, that smile.

"Don't worry, shall we order something?"

Yuuri nodded, sitting on his chair. A waiter comes to take out order, I ordered a caramel mocha and a muffin, while Yuuri orders a hot chocolate cup and a heart-shaped strawberry cheesecake.

"So Yuuri" He looks at me, with those delicious brown eyes and oh my- c'mon, remember standards, standards! "Tell me about yourself"

"Uh, well... I come from a small town in Japan, it's called Hasetsu, but I had to move to the USA for college. Honestly, I don't know what else I can say... I'm not really interesting" Yuuri looks at the floor for a momemnt.

"I doubt that, you sound pretty interesting" I squeeze his hand, getting his attention and giving him a sincere smile. "Tell me more, please."

So he tells me more little things, like his favorite color, which is blue, he love Katsudon, a Japanese dish his mom used to do back in his homeland, and some pretty funny stories about his first weeks in the USA.

And I tell him a lot about myself, of course, his eyes never changing directions, he looked at me like I am the only thing in the world. And that makes something feel warm inside my heart. To be honest, he is meeting most of my standards.

"So, what are studying? You never told me"

Yuuri looks a little uncomfortable with this question, maybe it was a bad idea asking him.

"Um... I..." he stays silent for a moment, unsure if he should contime "Please don't laugh..."

"I won't, I promise"

"I'm a dancer"

For the first time, I actually feel grateful for having Chris as a friend.

"V-Viktor?! Oh my god you are crying, what happened?" Inddedm I'm crying, holy fuck. Yuuri looks at me worried.

"I'm sorry, it's j-just... I feel so blessed"

Yuuri blushes hard, eyes wide open with surprise.

"Now, if you want to be perfect, tell me you have a poodle" I joke while wiping off my tears.

"Actually... I do have one...his name is Vicchan." Yuuri takes his phone, and shows me a picture of a miniature poodle.

Ok, he definitely meets all my standards.

"Mr, check please!" I call the waiter, while Yuuri looks even more confused.

"W-Wait, Viktor, what are you doing now?!" My beautiful Yuuri asks worried. I pay for both and I grab his hand, leading him to the park that is in front of the cafe.

"V-Viktor?"

I turn around, take his hands and look at him lovingly, Yuuri's eyes soften.

"Yuuri, I know this will be super akward, and rushed, but, as I saw you for the first time, like an hour ago, I saw something special in you, like... uh, there was a spark, I don't know if you feel it too. But, I think we are..." God, why do I always do reckless things?! Should I even continue?!

"M-Meant for each other?..." Yuuri finishes.

"Yeah, exactly... Meant for each other" I answer amused, I love this man. "So, umm, Yuuri Katsuki, can you please make me the happiest men alive?" So I dropped on one knee. I hear Yuuri gasp, I mean, who would not be surprised? "Will you marry me? O-Of course if you don't want to I totally under-"

"Yes" it comes out with a sob, I look up to see Yuuri crying but he is crying happy tears "Yes, of course I will!" He launches himself into a big hug, and I hug him tightly. "To  honest, I also felt something when I saw you"

We hugged for a long time, but then Yuuri moves a bit, facing me, and then, with no previous notice, he kisses me. It was soft and sweet, just like I expected, but to my surprise, that was Yuuri's first kiss.

* * *

After that day, we decided to get to know each other better before getting married. Things got better and then I properly proposed to Yuuri, giving him a beautiful golden ring, we got married 5 months later.

So you know what? I may have high standards, but Yuuri is all I ever wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor Standars were:  
> 1.Being Cute  
> 2\. Shorter than him  
> 3\. Be kind and lovely  
> 4\. Dance.  
> 5\. Have a Poodle  
> 6.Love poodles.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for all the grammar errors, I am just a 15 y/o child, and my first language is Spanish Lol


End file.
